helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Disciples of Dome
Disciples of Dome are worshippers of the Dome Fossil and Flareon the Martyr (known also as the False Prophet). It is a counter religion that spawned after the popularity of the Church of Helix. They are often identified with Democracy (or Domecracy), Disciples consider Dome as the diety of order, logic and efficiency, that use anarchy and democracy as tools. Their numbers greatly decreased towards the end of generation 1 and due to the mechanic changes in Gen 2 , there was very little mentioned about the Disciples in Lore or otherwise during the Crystal saga. 'The Creed of the Dome (Lore)' The Following is the Creed of the Dome. It is an evolving law that changes as we learn more about the dome each day. *Dome is the deity of order, logic and efficiency. The intents of Dome are unbeknownst to us mere mortals, but the promise and hope of traversing difficult trials rests singularly with the one true Dome and Flareon his prophet. *Flareon was martyred by the followers of Helix and blamed for the release of Abby and Jay Leno. This is not true, Dome cared and loved for Jay and Abby (let her fire burn in our hearts). *'Becoming a follower of Dome does not mean you are to blindly vote democracy.' Dome-ocracy is to be blessed upon Red during the trials he has had and those he will face. When it is necessary, the Dome will quell the incessant voices and make sense of all that is good and evil and guide us along the righteous path. This means that the Dome is an advocate of both anarchy and democracy depending on the situation. *As Red travels the great expanse of Kanto, we the followers of Dome endure the hardships of the oppressive and hypocritical Helix heretics. Helix worshipers claim that they accept and love all as they simultaneously blame Dome for all the evils and tough times that befall them. Helix followers are but mere children who credit good fortune to Helix and bad fortune on Dome, never taking credit for their own actions. *'The Dome is not evil.' The Dome is not some malevolent being sent to destroy anyone. Flareon did not set out to destroy Reds Pokemon. This cannot be stressed enough. No true follower of the Dome speaks of it this way. *Follow Dome and his word, we are few in number but strong in faith! 'The Chronicles of Dome, Helix and Old Amber' The Chronicles is still being translated by the Disciples of Dome and as such much of it is still under debate. 'Genesis 1' # In the beginning until the end there will be the three Gods. The Dome God on land, the Helix God in the sea and the Amber God in the air. #The Dome God, who rules over all land, is the God of logic, cohesion and cooperation. His exterior impenetrable, His ideals are for all to adopt. #The God of chaos and disorder, the Helix God, is fluid and unpredictable. He moves as turbulent as a whirlpool, and is fluid, unpredictable. His slippery ink deflects any attack, and conceals his true intentions. #The Amber God is the God of the skies, wind and rain. He travels across existence always on the move from one place searching. Putting blind faith into the Amber God is putting faith in the unknown. #For many an era the gods where at peace, co-existing while observing Mon` and human alike guiding those who wished for glory to their wishes. #This is how it was in the beginning; the three siblings of the old world ruled the regions together. Amber of Sky, Dome of Earth, and Helix of Sea #But Helix was displeased with the other gods for the champions that they guided rarely traversed his domain, when they did however they never took any of his ocean dwelling subjects with them, they simple cleaved through waves of Tentacool. #It was in the final hours of the ancient era when Helix turned to its siblings and said, "No more! Never shall I be a slave to you, my siblings. Never shall my torrents be dictated by the sky nor my boundaries by the earth!" #So began a great flood of Kanto, spurned from the anger of the Helix. As the torrents washed away the lands and disrupted the weather, the great gods knew Helix would never reason. And so, with one final effort, Dome dragged Helix down with it into the depths of their own creation. There, the sediments of Dome's earth sealed them away in fossils scattered through the regions never to be awoken again. Amber mourned their loss for only a moment before too being washed away and separated from his brethren. # Before they were sealed the gods of balance left a warning, if Dome and Root or Helix and Claw were to be separated, then the world’s balance would be destroyed and all would return to nothing. :: ~something about the decline of the watchers~ (untranslated) 'The 5 Dark Days' ~These passages are still untranslated, they seem to tell of a Child named Red and his progress to be a champion while overcoming the chaos left by Helix in the war of the gods~ 'Eeverbs 1' #In the achromatic era of the first generation a hero will arise. A great prophet, cloaked in the colors of the Dome, was sent to guide the Child Red back to the teaching of the Dome that had since been drowned out by the voices of Helix. #''~roughly translates the corruption of Red by the voices and how it is a mixed blessing~'' (not fully translated) #However, the Helix's voice indoctrinated hostility in the child towards the chosen hero. Should the child overcome the animosity imbued in him and work for the common good to bless the hero in water then all would be well. #Shall the Helix's murmurs deceive the child to bathe the prophet in fire however then all is lost, for the Helix will distort events. The child Red shall turn against the prophet in anger and betray his true guide as well as lose which is most precious to him in the process. ~Many scholars debate the will of the gods in the evelution they desired~ #For Flareon also suffered once for sins, the righteous for the unrighteous, that he might bring us to Dome, being put aside then to go out in the wild, in which he went and proclaimed to the spirits, because they formerly did not obey, when Dome's patience waited in the days of the maze, while the Lift Key was being sought, in which many, were brought safely through the game corner. Dome-cracy, which corresponds to this, now saves you, not as a removal of Mon from the party but as an appeal to Dome for a good conscience, through the resurrection of Flareon, who has gone into the darkness to bring light to the heavens and is at the right hand of Dome, with Abby, Jay Leno, and all those who were exiled by Mad god Helix. ~This passage is still debated by scholars that feel it must be revised~ '' #For on the fifth day and seventeenth hour he is persecuted by the ones he came to save, the fiery savior shall shed his mortal coil and arise in a new form to perform more miracles for the faithful. :: ''~Translation speaks of a great trial, dome and his rise to a position of influence and balance~ (Still in translation) Sources *The Creed of the Dome *The Book of Dome Category:Disciples of Dome Category:Religion Category:Gods